3. Racial/Ethnic Differences (3.2) Racial/Ethnic Differences: Research on clinical and social factors contributing to racial/ethnic differences and changing patterns of difference in late life diseases and disability Despite increasing knowledge about the factors that contribute toward "successful aging" many questions remain about the applicability of these findings to ethnic minority communities in the U.S. Although, more attention has recently been devoted to understanding these issues among African Americans and Hispanics, factors related to successful aging among the Asian and Pacific Islander population (API) are not well understood particularly among the various groups that constitute APIs. The API population in the U.S. is heterogeneous in terms of country of origin, recency of immigration, and reason for immigration. This study proposes to examine the sociocultural context of health and well-being among first generation Asian Indian immigrations who comprise the fourth largest group within the API population. Evidence from other countries suggests higher rates of mortality and morbidity from coronary heart disease and diabetes among Asian Indian immigrant populations. Preliminary work confirms this trend among Asian Indian physicians in the U.S. This study seeks to understand how degree of acculturation, dietary practices and life style influence health and well-being among first generation immigrants. By means of a 24-hour dietary recall and questionnaire, a sample of 250 Asian Indian immigrants. By means of a 24-dietary recall and questionnaire, a sample of 250 Asian Indian immigrants aged 50 years and over will report on their dietary intake, lifestyle, health status, acculturation, experience of stressful life events, depression, and psychosocial coping resources such as mastery, religiosity, optimism, and perceived social support. Structural equation model analyses will enable an assessment of the direct and indirect effects of acculturation on dietary practices, lifestyle, stressful life events, psychosocial coping resources, health and depression. The study is expected to enhance a conceptual understanding of the relationship between acculturation, health, and psychosocial well-being among this diverse immigrant population and will provide data for the construction of culturally relevant community interventions for this minority group.